the broken soul
by tehairbendingdemighost
Summary: When clockwork doesn't save his family and jazz is in a comma danny moves to jump city but what happens when he meets a group of teenage crime fighters. Will Danny's past follow him. Or will he be able to be a hero once again. On hiatus
1. prolog

* disclaimer I don't own any thing but Danny's friends. *

* And p.s. ultiment enemy happens after d stabilized. in this story *

* story starts before forces of nature. *

prologue: the nasty burger

I felt like some one took my heart and stuck a screw driver in it. in my mind there was nothing left to live for. in the hospital I heard that jazz is still alive but she's not doing good. And that she's going to die. And when vlad came to tell me he was my guardian. he oftered me two choses.

"Daniel, I know you don't like me."he started out

"got that right fruitloop"

"I'am offering you two choses. one you stay with me and if Jasmine gets better she'll come to live with us."

"choice two?"

"you move to jump city I have a few companies there and you continue practising your powers and I won't contact you unless it's about Jasmine or very important."

"second" I said after thinking. that one word helped change my life for the the better but that was three years ago and I live in jump city. I've traveled with a girl named terra and watched some wanna be heros form a team but they don't take it seriously. my name is Daniel James Fenton and this is how I meet the teen titans.


	2. Chapter 2

*disclaimer I own nothing. only Danny's friends.*

CHAPTER ONE : the troublesome brothers.

beast boy's pov

"mwa haha." I said setting up my prank for cyborg.

"what are you doing?" some one said in a monotone voice I screamed a very manly scream mind you and turned.

"please tell me this isn't one of your ridiculous pranks." raven said

"okay it's not a ridiculous prank." I said "it's a genius one." as raven rolled her eyes

"okay remember when cyborg put red dye in my shampoo and it turned me brown for two days?" raven nodded. And I explained my genius plan and I heard foot steps walking towards us.

"Your a genius." she said monotone

"quick." I said grinning

"why we hiding?" cyborg asked. I was about to answer. when I gasped

"Wait... Your... can't be.. cyborg." I said studdering

"why not?"

"if your cyborg then who's that." I was saying that as starfire got a face full of moter oil.

"is this punishment?" she asked "did I do some thing wrong?"

"No he did" cyborg and raven both pointed to me. And then starfire started yelling at me saying I was a klorbag or some thing like that. then the alarms went off and robins voice yelled

"Titans trouble."

~LINE BREAK TIME SKIP AND PLACE JUMP~

Danny's pov jump city 8:00apm

I was walking to my apartment after I finished work muttering to my self

"My life sucks." and of course the universe hates me it started to rain. And at course my hair measly as usual was a little longer and I was wearing the only things that reminded me of my sister's jazz, danni and of course terra. only jazz was my real sister but Danni was pretty close and terra she needed some one though she denied it I traveled with her for about a year. then she totally freaked when a earth quake rocked jump city And she left I could find her if I really wanted to which I did. but some thing told me that she wanted to be alone. after she left I started my shop she came around once and a while. I all ways said that she had a home and she does. but when she left she looked back at me and said "see you later." as she always does. but I haven't seen her in for ever. a loud boom and lighting took me out of my thoughts I looked and saw a blue teen and a yellow teen on the bridge.

"what are they doing?" I said to my self and looked to see robin and the teen titans. ' gag they don't know what a really hero is they always had the glory and fame and never been blamed for kidnapping the mayor.' okay I admit I was sour towards heros. ' but they aren't that bad they are very nice. ' I thought I continued walking and I heard robin's cheesy line and chuckled they are cheaper then his cheap hair gel. he really uses to much. then I saw the brothers destroying the modern art. I ran into a alley and changed my jump suit now replaced by a black long sleeve shirt, a white cloak the clasp was my symbol and black jeans and bandages wrapped around my hands and my white combat boots. And I turned invisible and flew over to the brothers.

"brother did you see what I?" sparky said Then looking at his "some thing troubles you?"

"the green one's words" the blue one said looking down "he said our fun as wrong."

there was a moment of silence then sparky laughed "WRONG? how can such fun be wrong?" then sounding a bit more serious "the fun is just beginning." I felt this was my time so cut in.

"hate to cramp a your style but the fun. has to stop." I said turning visible

"Oh a new foe to vanish." sparky said calling his hands. "come on brother this will be fun!" and I took up a fighting stance on the ground

"come and get me sparky." I taunted as I fired ecto rays and ice as they fired at me. I made a a clone to fight sparky as I started to fight boom boom man. this went on for several minutes when boom boom man got a lucky shot and I got flung acrossed the battle zone hiring the wall and my ecto blood started to form on my everywhere the blast hit. I groaned in pain. boom boom man started to speak but sparky got to it first

"come on brother." he said as he grabbed his brother.

And I saw who landed it was starfire and beast boy I know them they normally come to my caf´e then I remember I was in my ghost form but they should know that sparky and boom boom man started flying up behind them. And I was about to yell a warning and get up to defend them when I heard beast boy say

"come one star this is no fun."

"wrong again green one."

the fight was a blur I think that starfire beat boom boom man and attacked sparky when beat boy got boom boom man against the wall.

he started talking in a fierce way and the blue teen looked sad.

then I saw a old man with a box fire a ray and i I flew at a high speed. And grabbed starfire and turned intangible and got us out of there.

"thank you. I have a few questions for you.." and she took a deep breath and was about to speak but I stopped her.

" I will answer your questions later but you should get your team. I'll follow the teens."

"but may I know your name?"

I smiled and said "shade." and for affect I faded into invisibly. And flew off to follow the teens and the old man and when I got there there was a giant flame monster. it looked towards the city. And then a voice said sounding a tiny bit commanding and a bit of taunting.

"don't you know if you play with fire you get burned?" and I flew over to them and turned visible.

"ready to kick some butt?" I asked starfire

"I am ready for the kicking of the butt." she answered.

"good." and I put up a shield as the flame monster sent fire their then it turned its attention to jump city.

"titans go!" robin yelled.

"flames can't spread if there's nothing to burn." raven said in a monotone voice.

"star fire beast boy cyborg help her." then yelling at me " you too."

And h

we started to take out the trees and cyborg's arm turned in to a cannon and shot the fire guy .

"is he out." beast boy asked. And I yelled

"DUDE HERO 101 NEVER ASK THAT!" and robin looked up at she old man and went up to him.

"I have a trick up my sleeve." and then said "every one behind me and cover your ears."

"why..." I took a deep breath and unleashed my ghostly wail knocking the fire thing over. And I fell to the ground exhausted.

"friend shade are you okay?" starfire asked. And the fire monster got back up and fire arose again

"I'm just tired." as I weakly got up. only to get zapped by lighting and get flung far.

"looks like your powers got their limits. but mine don't."sparky said then got hit by some thing.

"you betrayed me!"

"brother we have done wrong our fun must stop."

"none commands lighting not even thunder." he said shooting his brother.

then I realized that the fire monster was moving.

"if those houses go the whole city will go."

"how" raven asked floating I stepped forward

"any way we can." every one looking surprised they had forgotten that i was there.

And I speed off towards the monster hands glowing blue. I fired the ice at the monster the ice spread but the monster broke it. I'm pretty sure that the others could sense my surprise. then I flew up to the monsters head and covered myself in ice and started kicking and punching the extreme heat was all most unbearable but i kept fighting but the monster hit me and sent me crashing into the concrete. I groaned trying not to pass out. And just as the monster got to the first house it started to rain. And before to among the fire was out.

"so shade..." cyborg started but was interrupted by starfire.

"now for my questions." she said "how did you get what is your favorite color and would you like to be my friend?" she talked fast.

"whoa let's see if I caught that." thinking "uh flying, blue, and sure!" the end of my sentence went up be cause I forgot about starfire's famous bone crushing hugs. my lips turned blue.

"star I think he needs air." a voice that had to be robin's from behind. she dropped me and I fell to my knees gulping in air.

"that's... some... hug... you have there." I said still gulping in air. And I noticed that thunder and lighting were walking up.

"I am sorry for the trouble we have made." he elbowed lighting

" am also sorry."

"you have taught us well green one."

"don't thank me thank the one that taught me..." I didn't stay around be because my vision was fading to black so I teleported home on to my bed. And didn't think to change my clothes that were soaked in ghost form and human. And blackness over took my vision and I fell into unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PLACE JUMP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

beast boy pov

when thunder and lighting left everyone turned their attention back to the hero... who wasn't there.

"where did he go?"

"I don't know." raven said "I can't find him either he some how changed him self or fell in to unconscious."

"poor friend shade I hope he is well." starfire said worrying for her new friend.

"come on titans lets go home." robin said walking towards the tower. And I walked after them thinking this is going to be a wonder ful day.

_**okay that you for reading I think in going to follow the teen titans episodes and change them a bit to fit danny. And may be the fruitloop and jazz will come visits oh And read and please tell as if I should do jazz and cyborg I think they would be cute well tell me what I'm doing wrong if I am and I don't own any thing. please wait till the next chapter.**_


End file.
